La Terre (Millennium Era)
category:OtherSpace Worlds (Millennium Era) category:La Terre category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica La Terre is a world that has come not only to accept its nature as a revived world, as it became in the early 31st century, but has embraced it. The early Mikagis movement shifted the La Terran focus from being just a colony world to a world in its own right with its own culture and beliefs. La Terre is governed by a federal system in the modern age. Over the past millennium, La Terrans have been able to explore and tap into the remaining rich resources of the planet. Agriculture and mining are the leading industries on the planet. =History= Origins In the year 3000, a man by the name of Bartholomew Ritter stumbled upon a small planet which he learned was habitable. He immediately began to colonize this new world and called it La Terre, and erected the city of New Paris. A year later, he destroyed the planet. In early 3002, La Terre returned to the Orion Arm. New Paris Decade (3000-3010) Early La Terran history is largely the history of New Paris, the original--and during this time, the largest--settlement on La Terre, hosting more than 10 percent of the official population of 100,000. The government was run by a Senate of seven members and functioned more like a town council with military responsibilities than a large national government. Unification Era (3010-approximately 3200) It did not take long for rivals to New Paris to emerge. Many of these rival settlements submitted to New Paris quickly. The major rival was a city called Lightholding, headed by political leader Sarenity Amherst and spiritual leader Rachael Akari. The Mikagis movement was also formed during this period. Lightholding ventured out in search of allies and won many on-planet. The real coup at the beginning of the era was Sarenity Amherst's success in acquiring diplomatic recognition from the Sivadian government. After a cold war period between the two cities, Lightholding's forces surrounded New Paris, demanding the New Parisian forces' surrender. After negotiations, the Lightholding forces agreed to one concession in exchange for surrender: The new capital would be named Freyssinet, after one of their former governors. It is also during this time that the federal system on La Terre was formed, with Sarenity Amherst as the first chief executive, from 3050-3070. Much of the remainder of this era was spent unifying the new nation's population. The later Unification Era is often known for the persecution of psionists under Rachael Akari's strong but informal leadership. Psionists were brought in for medical and occult research. Even in the current era, some people still refer to 'occult science', a euphemism for the research that took place. The end of the era is marked by the end of Rachael Akari's direct (if informal) leadership. Era of Exploration (3200-3350) With Akari no longer active in La Terran life, La Terre was left in the hands of a new generation. The majority of internal threats had been neutralized or destroyed, leaving La Terre unified and in peace. It was during this time that the Laters looked to exploration and research. Technologies developed during the conflicts leading to unification were converted to more peaceful purposes. During this time, prototypes of the Psionic Suppression Grid went into production. Known and suspected mineral deposits began to be mined, and agricultural science was refined. The late part of this era is signified by the joint Later-Sivadian exploration arcologies. These part research, part city ships were sent off to various uninhabitable planets for long term exploration on other environs. =Government= La Terran government is based primarily upon Mikagis, the predominant faith among the denizens of the planet. At more than a few points, outsiders can become confused as to where church authority ends and governmental authority begins. This has led to the often-stated claim that La Terre is a theocratic state. While there are a great deal of La Terran leaders associated with the church, the church as an entity has no official control over the governing bodies of La Terre. In an official sense, Mikagis is not a state religion. In contrast to this, however, shrines, temples and other holy sites managed by Mikagis officials do enjoy the right of extraterritoriality on La Terre. One of the noteworthy things that this means is that generally, La Terran civil police officials will not enter Mikagis territory to conduct an arrest. As an actual governing structure, the planet is run under a federal system with a planetary governing body and twenty regional districts.